Heroic times
by BellRurunei
Summary: America has been held by Hydra for years. Will the Avengers be able to save him. Will he ever feel like a nation again?
1. Pills

**Okay so this take place right after Avengers**.

Waking up was the worst part. Alone unable to move, in a white room, with white walls and grey bedsheets. Alfred often woke up like this uncomfortable and confused bleary from the concoction of drugs they would give him through the awful IV that hung lazily over him.

Alfred curled up burrowing into the flat pillow. Normally, he would just lay there numbly allowing the Scientists to poke and prob as they pleased, but today was a special day a day he had to do at least one thing one rebellious, against the rules, stupid, brave Freedom driven thing. Anything would do just to make him at least feel like a Nation for a moment. Just one thing. He heard the air release of the heavy duty door as a Random scientist entered. Alfred had long given up trying to get their names. They never answered him.

"Up." The Scientist ordered.

Alfred slid himself into a sitting position as the scientist told him to open his mouth. He did so and the man put pills on his tongue. Alfred considered biting the Scientists fingers as his one thing but thought better of it. He hated the taste of blood and if he did they wouldn't give him the pills. Alfred scolded himself but what could he do they had him addicted to the little white high inducers. Somehow the Scientists thought he needed a relaxer to make sure he didn't try and escape. He couldn't blame them the first few years of being the horrible peoples Guinea pig he had tried to get out every day. His vision had gotten blurrier. Inwardly cursing He had to do the one thing before he got too high. He had to do something something crazy.

So he started humming a song. A special song for the special day. A song that meant maybe he hadn't given up completely yet maybe there was hope for freedom for...

The scientist called back up and some armed guards rushed in. They tackled him and muzzled him with a sharp gag like thing. He almost cried. The straight jacket was one thing but taking his words was a whole new kind of capture.

The scientist was talking quietly to a man in a business suit who looked annoyed.

"He does this every fourth. I have no idea how he knows its even the Fourth of July but he does. The drugs are starting to kick in so we will be able to test your new weapon soon." The Scientist was saying.

"As long as it gets tested I don't care. Have we found out what kind of freak he is.?" The Businessman asked.

"No but we have ruled out the usual suspects. He has no super soldier Serum, and no mutant gene. He is human but as far as what he is I am afraid we don't know." The Scientist answered.

"Well as long as this not dying this keeps working it doesn't really matter does it." The Businessman said. "See you in a few hours."

The Scientist nodded turning back to Alfred.

Alfred flinched feeling another needle entering his blood stream. He knew in a few minutes what ever bio toxins they wanted to test would start killing him again. He could only pray that it would be as bad this time.

He was wrong. The bio weapon was burning his insides. It rushed through him causing pain everywhere in almost every way. He couldn't see he couldn't breathe, he threw up. Unable to spit the vile acid out because of the muzzle. He started choking on his own vomit. He passed out.

The scientist and suited man watched and took notes as he dyed again.

"Your bio weapon works. The subject should be back to stable condition tomorrow." The scientist said.

"Good hail hydra." The Businessman said.

"Hail hydra." The scientist replied.

They left the room speaking of other matters.

Alfred woke again the next day. He didn't move or try to sing the national anthem he only laid in that bed hoping another unarmed Scientist would give him the little white pills.

So years went on.

Alfred giving up on the hope of a hero the save him. Unknowing, that a team of Heroes was trying to take down the organization that took his freedom.


	2. Saved

Steve Rogers hated meetings hated having to sit and just listen as a random shield agent debriefed them was boring but he understood why. The mission would be difficult without a plan.

"So we all just go in the front door?" Tony asked a bit bord himself.

"Yes you job is to surprise them so that the Shield team can get in the back of the building. Flushing the hydra agents should be easier then." The agent responded.

Steven nodded this should hopefully go smoothly.

The agent pushed the Quinjet's cargo hatch and the Avengers went out ready for a fight.

———

It took them about two hours to actually defeat the Hydra forces. Steve was happy all the avengers even Tony had done their jobs well. In the corner of his eye, he could see Black Widow finishing a fight with a guard.

Him and Bruce, now back to non hulk form, decided to slip into the building and make sure there were no more enemies.

"This was a lab." Bruce said as he passed another room that had lots of medical supplies.

"So is that important?" Steve asked

"Well hydra isn't exactly famous for ethical experiments."

"Oh right. Let us hope we don't find one of their experiments then." Steve remarked.

"Steve Hostile." Bruce quickly pointed into a white room were a Hydra scientist was leaning of something. It took Steve two seconds to realize the guy was leaning over a person.

"Stop." Steve quickly knocked the man out as Bruce ran over to the person on the bed.

"Oh my god. Its a kid." Bruce exclaimed. Steve looked over. The boy in the bed was awake but something was off in his eyes. His hair was long from hydra never bothering to cut it and the kid was skinny way too skinny. Steve knew that a person's caller bone was not supposed to stick out like that.

"Look at me please." Bruce was kneeling over the boy. "My name is Dr. Banner. We are going to get you out of here. Do you understand."

Bruce gave Steve a glance that said go get the medical team.

Steve quickly ran out.

Bruce felt something on his wrist it was gentle but urgent.

"Pills?" The boy asked dreamily.

"I don't have any. Here let me get I.V. Out." Bruce removed the IV quietly as he watched the boy blink his blue eyes at him slowly.

"Not Hydra..." The boy whispered.

"We are definitely not hydra." Bruce nodded. "We are the good guys."

"Good guys?"

"Yep."

Bruce saw something wet drip out of the boy's eye.

"Hero.." the kid moaned before passing out.

——-

Steve was anxious as he watch the boy inside the jet. The medics had checked the kid out and told them that the only problems they found was a lot of scars and malnutrition. The shield agents wanted to take the kid to the helacarrier, but Steve convinced them to let the Avengers handle it. He felt weirdly protective of the boy.

"So He is a hydra experiment." Tony had asked.

Bruce nodded.

"What did they do to him?" Natasha asked squinting her eyes at the boy trying to find out all the kid's secrets with a look.

"From the data I found they tested chemical weapons on him."

"Sheesh How is he alive." Clint wondered.

"I don't know but I don't think Hydra knew either. From their data they where trying to figure that out." Bruce said hunched over the computer he had found.

Steve gazed at the mysterious kid.

"Well we better find out." He said


	3. Home

-When Alfred awoke, he knew that he wasn't in bed he had been before. First off the bed was way to comfortable and second he didn't feel the familiar drugged out haze that he was used to. He tried to sit up.

"Careful. You have been out for a while. You don't want to be dizzy."

Alfred cautiously looked over and saw a man with a purple shirt and messy brown hair standing next to him looking worried.

"Who..?" He asked.

"Dr. Banner. I am the one in charge of your care right now. May I ask your name?" Dr Banner reached out to adjust the boy's IV fluids. Alfred flinched.

"Oh I am sorry didn't mean to startle you." Dr. Banner said.

Alfred looked down. "What are you giving me?"

"nutrients. Because you are extremely malnourished. This will help that." Banner leaned down making Alfred look in his eyes. "We are not hydra. We are not here to hurt you. You are safe here I promise.."

Alfred glanced to the side as if looking for a locked door but found the door to the room was actually open. He relaxed into the pillow. Safe was something he hadn't felt in a long time. If Banner was telling the truth, then he was actually okay safe not dead, not drugged up to the ears.

"Is this real?" He asked.

"Yes." Banner answered.

Alfred felt tears prick in his eyes.

"Thank you..."

"Of course." Banner said. "Um a friend of mine made some soup would you like some. I think it might be good for you."

Alfred stared. He hadn't had food for years. They would just let him die over and over. He had begged the Hydra doctors but they said that since he didn't actually need it to live then why waste the supplies.

"Yes yes." He said breathlessly.

"Cool Natasha will be happy. She kind made it for you in the first place." Banner said. He didn't mention how all the Avengers pitched in. They all had agreed that they needed to help the kid as much as possible they felt so protective of him. Banner sighed he wondered if hydra had messed with the kids DNA to the point where he was liked by everyone because he certainly had that effect even asleep. With that he turned to leave and tell the others that their new guest was awake.

"Dr. Banner?" Alfred stopped him with a quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"I am Alfred. Can I ask where we are?" Alfred said.

"Well you a long way from that Hydra lab. Welcome to New York Alfred." Banner said leaving the room.

Alfred closed his eyes. He was home on his own land. Home. Man he wanted to cry. Maybe he was he was too tired to check. All he could do was just lay there happy for the first time in a long time.

———

Bruce found the others all around the kitchen island watching Natasha cut up some bread that Clint had made.

"He is awake. And even wants soup." Banner said as he entered.

"Really should we go talk to him." Steve asked excited. Tony nodded behind him.

"No let's first let him eat some soup we don't want to overwhelm our mysterious guest we have." Natasha said smartly.

"Nat is right. Only some of us should go in there first and it definitely shouldn't be Tony." Clint supported

"Hey!"

"Don't pretend you won't try and rapid fire question him to oblivion the kid just woke up." Natasha said.

Tony sighed. "Fine but if I can't go in then you can't either."

Natasha rolled her eyes but then nodded. Bruce rubbed his eyes tiredly. "How about me and Steve bring him some soup and you all can watch on Jarvis's monitors. His name is Alfred by the way."

Everyone nodded and Natasha handed Bruce the soup.

"Make sure he eats at least half of it." She ordered.

"Of course."

He and Steve headed to the med room.


	4. Stars

-When Steve entered the room, Alfred was sitting up seemingly zoned out. Bruce cleared his throat and Steve inwardly cringed at the little jump the boy made.

"Dr. Banner?" Alfred said his voice was hoarse from non use.

"Hi Alfred. There is your soup. I hope you like tomato. This is Steve. He is one of the people who helped get you out of the lab." Bruce said handing Alfred the bowl.

Steve nodded in greeting at the boy who seemed to be staring at him in childlike wonderment. "Yeah I am one of the guys who found you but Dr. Banner is the real hero here.He has been watching you all night."

Alfred was entranced but Bruce noticed Natasha didn't need to have been worried about the kid eating that whole bowl. The food was downed by Alfred in a flash.

"So Alfred mind if I ask you some questions?" Steve felt like he needed to start this conversation for the boy seem to be holding onto very word he said.

"Questions.?" Alfred wasn't following.

"Yes. About who you are, how Hydra found you, why you can't uh.!" Steve stopped mid-sentence. Alfred had grabbed the front of his uniform and was leaning his head right on Steve's chest. "Bruce?"

"Just let him. He does not seem very lucid right now." Bruce answered

Steve shrugged Bruce must have been right because Alfred had started muttering nonsense into Steve's uniform. Steve looked down the kid was kind of cute like that but something was off it was like something about Steve was making him a bit out of it. Alfred peeked himself off of Steve. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Steve felt as if he had seen a thousand days staring back at him.

"Why are you wearing those colors?"

That was not a question Steve was expecting.

"Uh What? Because they are part of my uniform" he answered.

Alfred's eyes didn't blink as his malnourished hand gripped Steve shirt. He looked desperate but for what Steve didn't know.

"Why?"

There it was something Steve knew the answer too and also almost never knew the answer too. Why was he wearing what was basically the American flag every day. Why did he even have the right to. Yet as he looked at down at the boy he only could think of one thing to say.

"Because it is my duty. Because they are my country's colors. Because I love my home. Because it deserves someone to protect it." He said he was nervous saying so it felt a bit pompous to say. But his heart filled with pride as he said it. "Because America deserves a hero."

Steve didn't know why Alfred started to cry.

Bruce had quietly put some melatonin into Alfred IV. He could tell Alfred needed sleep. He watched as Alfred still held on to Steve shirt muttering words that didn't make sense as he fell asleep.

Steve glanced up at him questions in his eyes. "What the heck was that?" The star spangled super hero asked.

"I don't know. He seemed to be in a kind of episode. Maybe we should get a psychiatrist to help?" Bruce said.

"Clint has a psychology degree." Steve offered.

"Well when he wakes up, we should have Clint talk to him." Bruce nodded.

They fixed Alfred's sheets around him before they walked out to tell the others.


	5. Baseball

To say Clint was nervous might have been an understatement. For some reason the idea of talking to Alfred was making him feel like he was about to interview Nick Fury about feelings. This was strange for several reasons. Firstly, the kid didn't look very intimidating. And secondly he also didn't seem to be as loopy as he had been on the video files he saw. The kid was happily eating what looked like chicken nuggets while talking with Bruce about baseball. He cleared his throat and the two turned toward him.

"Ah Clint." Bruce said, "Alfred this is Clint Barton. He is a friend and is one of the Avengers who helped you.."

Alfred nodded. "Hi."

Clint smiled the kid seemed quiet but also friendly.

"Hi Alfred. I wanted to talk with you a bit is that ok." He said gently.

Alfred's demeanor changed quickly. He started hugging a pillow that had been on his lap tightly.

"What about?"

Clint glanced at Bruce. "Well Alfred. We know your first name but we don't actually know anything about you. This is hard but Alfred we need to know somethings. Not everything but just at least the things you are willing to tell us about who you are." Bruce finished. "We need to see if maybe you have family or if Hydra did something that could effect you or the public."

Alfred meet his eyes. "Yeah I know you guys have questions." He tan his hand through his hair. "I just umm...One I will answer one and it can't be hard."

Now Clint realized why he had been nervous the kid looked like he was going to cry. "Okay." He answered.

Alfred nodded his hair flopping against the pillow as he buried his face in it started tapping his wrist in a quick frantic manner. Bruce leaned slightly forward. "Are you an adult? Do you." He stopped before his asked if the kid had parents. He promised he would only ask one question and the kid needed someone to trust.

For a few moments, Alfred didn't move from the pillow. Clint wondered if the kid even would answer.

"I guess 19. So yeah an adult." He whispered.

Clint smiled that was barely an adult. "You guess?" He muttered that to himself but Alfred must of heard.

"I lost track of time after while." The boy said. "I barely know the year."

"Ah That makes sense"

"Yeah.." Alfred went back to the pillow immediately.

"Okay I think that is all we are gunna try for today. So you like baseball?" Clint began to help Alfred open up more about frivolous fun things for while before he and Bruce left.

———-

As Alfred watched the two leave he slumped back into the bed. Just socializing with Dr. Banner had been hard enough but with another person it was overwhelming. He already knew that they knew he wasn't your normal human. They would probably keep asking until he told them. He turned over worriedly. What if they started testing him like Hydra did? He hoped that wouldn't happen and he refused to believe his own citizens would do that but then again they could be easily consider him a threat. He drew a phantom circles on his palm over and over. If only he knew what those white pills had been, they never took the pain away but often would make him feel airy and relaxed. Cursing his own weakness he curled into himself hoping the craving for a high would just go away.

————

"So he is 19 maybe." Tony said casually.

"Either way he is a just a kid.I mean he probably has family out there." Steve added.

"He definitely needs some therapy but as far as mental health, I just don't know if he is even remotely ready to tell us anything about him in depth." Clint elaborated.

"Well if you get me his last name then just maybe he won't have to." Natasha said.

"Yes the woman of the spider is good at finding people." Thor piped up.

They all nodded in agreement. The decision seemed to be made getting Alfred last name was their next small goal and then hopefully find out more about the young American. -


	6. Mug

-Tony was only in there to find his favorite cup. He had let Bruce use it and needed to find it. He definitely was not there to stare at the mysterious Alfred no he was just there to get his mug. At least that's what he would tell Natasha, if he got caught. The kid was sleeping anyway. Tony stretched wondering if Alfred would wake up at his presence. He shook his head as he checked the kid's heart monitor. Alfred's heart rate was slow but Bruce said it seemed to be just Alfred's normal rate. Tony sighed. _What are you. _He didn't have a clue. And Tony Stark hated not knowing.

"Matthew."

Tony jumped ten feet. The kid was definitely awake and staring straight at him.

"Uh sorry to wake you." Tong said but judging by Alfred's non response and blank expression, he didn't seem exactly awake. Kid wasn't staring at him but through him. Tony watched as Alfred stretched out a hand reaching for air.

"Matthew?"

Man does he look desperate. Tony thought. He knew he had to wake the kid up. He leaned down was grabbed Alfred's shoulders and gave him a small shake.

"Kid wake up. Come on you're dreaming." Tony said. It took a couple more shakes but soon Alfred woke up with a yelp.

"Ah!" He backed against the metal headboard.

Tony put his hands up gently. "Yo its okay you are still in the medical bey."

Alfred curled in on himself. "Oh who are you?"

"Tony Stark." Tony nonchalantly sitting down. "But right now you are much more interesting."

"Stark.? I know that name." Alfred said.

"You should. I happen to be very important." Tony said. "I am a billionaire after all."

Tony could of sworn the kid muttered the name, Howard, under his breath.

"But anyway who's Matthew?" He asked.

If the kid looked scared before he definitely was scared now. Heck Alfred look ready to gut him.

"How do you know that name?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh" Alfred's determined expression softened. "He is my brother."

"You think he might be missing you. We could find him. Maybe a family reunion is in order" Tony pondered the idea. The kid had a family which meant that maybe they would have answers for what Alfred might be.

"No." Alfred face turned into a protective growl. Tony had only ever seen that expression on one person. Steve would look like that if one of the team was in danger.

"Okay I hear ya. As Clint said we won't ask you anything unless you want us too." Tony quickly left after that.

As he closed the door he saw Alfred collapse on the bed exhausted. Tony absentmindedly settled a hand on his chin thinking. Alfred was a kid that Tony didn't know or understand but also feel an overwhelming since of protectiveness over.

"Tony!" Dam He bumped into Natasha. "Come on we are gonna go have a discussion about go into rooms you aren't supposed to."

"I Uh." Tony started.

"No Tony you are not getting out of this lecture." Natasha dragged him away. Tony wondered if he would survive the encounter well at least he will be able to give Nat the information that he had learn about Alfred.


	7. Search

-Natasha couldn't take the stress. For one she had been rudely awoken by a very concerned Bruce and then had to rush down to the medical bey because evidently the kid had disappeared.

"How did you lose him?" She was livid although she was able to retain a calm demeanor.

Bruce looked sheepish. "I don't know but Tony locked the building. I don't want him passing out out side."

"Passing OUT!" Natasha practically screamed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he is a malnourished teenager who kept getting loopy and passing out randomly every time we talked." Bruce answered. "Come on we have a lot building to cover the others are already looking."

Natasha let out a worried sigh. "Right ok."

In the end it took three hours to actually find the kid. Natasha was in a hallway on the fifth floor when she saw Alfred leaning against the wall.

"Alfred?." She tentatively reached out to the blonde. "You need to come back to the medical bey. Alfred?"

He curled away from her. "No". He voice a whisper.

Natasha was about ready to just pick him up and take him back to the bey herself but his pitiful sad expression made her pause.

"Alfred what happened? Why did you run off?"

He gripped the ends of his hair. "Eleven..."

"Eleven?"

"Years. Did you know that. Bruce showed me the news. Just so much happened. And I wasn't here was I...I wasn't. And they all got hurt. The country was been sailing with out a ship because I...I wasn't here. God what will Author say. I just left and..." he pulled his hair even harder and cried. "I need to go outside."

"I don't think."

"Please."

Maybe it was the way he said it. So desperately and so sure as if the fate of the world depended on him. Natasha's softened. "Okay but first please let Bruce give you some fluids."

"Thank you."

She helped him to his feet and together they slowly walked toward the bey.

"Hey. You are the lady who made me soup."

Natasha smiled it was nice to be known for more than being a top level spy. "Yes did you like it."

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Natasha felt Alfred's legs start to give out.

"Hey Natasha? You are American right?"

"Yes I immigrated a long time ago." She said.

"What do you think of it. America I mean."

"I think it has a lot of problems but also I think everyone wants to help others. And it is a better home than I ever thought I would have." She said noticing that Alfred had actually passed out at last.

Everyone was overjoyed when Natasha appeared carrying a sleeping Alfred.

"Oh thank god." Steve said.

"We almost gave up looking." Tony piped up.

"Yeah well I found him and found out some things." Natasha set Alfred in the bed.

"Anything That will help us figure out our mystery boy." Clint wondered.

"Maybe. I know how long Hydra had him. And I got a name that seems important.."

"How long?" Steve asked.

"You won't believe this but probably like Eleven years." Natasha answered.

"What! How young was he when they took him!" Bruce exclaimed.

"I don't know but I got a Family member's name. Arthur, if I search for missing persons reports for a family that lost a boy named Alfred who had a brother Matthew and most likely a parent named Arthur I may be able to find them." Natasha finished.

For a moment everyone took a glance at Alfred. Maybe there could

a family reunion after all.

"Well get to work then." Clint said clapping Natasha on the back.


	8. Found

**-Pre-warning twin towers mentioned. **

When Alfred awoke he first noticed that he had a killer headache and second that Dr. Banner was next to him coloring one of those adult coloring books.

"Good morning." The doctor said, "How are you feeling?"

Alfred sat up. "Like a idiot with a headache."

Banner smiled."Well at least you are a idiot who gets Advil. You remember anything about yesterday?" He asked handing Alfred some water and Advil.

"Yeah everything. I want to go out side."

"I don't know about that. you are still very malnourished and yesterday's adventure caused you to pass out for twelve hours" Dr. Banner explained. "Medically, I wouldn't advise it."

Alfred crossed his arms angrily. "Natasha said I could. I need to know what the world looks like what it become while I was out of it. I need to know how much me being away messed everything up." He changed from mad to sad in seconds.

Geez is this kid bipolar.? Bruce was about to say no when he heard a certain captain speak up behind him.

"If he wants to see New York let him." Steve said.

Bruce sighed. "And if he passes out while walking around?"

"I'll watch him and besides doesn't Tony have a wheelchair hidden around here somewhere." Steve answered hopefully. "Come on look at him he really needs a hot dog."

Bruce glanced at Alfred who was pulling the biggest puppy dog face he'd ever seen.

"Ugh fine but if you pass out you are coming right back got it."

And that is how Steve ended up pushing Wheelchair bound Alfred down the streets of New York.

————-

Steve whistled as he walked. The kid seemed to be lost in his own head. Occasionally, Alfred would ask him to stop at random shops or stores and then he would just quietly stare at the place as if trying to will it to go back to what he remembered. Steve didn't mind this behavior he had gone through the same thing on a bigger scale when he had been woken from ice.

"Hey Alfred?"

"Hm"

"You lived here didn't you?"

"I have lived a lot of places but yeah I lived here. It's changed so much." Alfreds said glancing at a wall mural that he had never seen.

"Yeah I guess that's what the world does." Steve added.

"Yeah it does." Alfred said "Okay so I am playing catch up but I saw that something happened to New York a couple years ago on the history channel. I need to go there."

"What you meaning?" Steve asked.

"Last time I was here there where two towers in the skyline." Alfred answered his voice low.

Steve nodded, "Are you sure you want.."

"Yes."

So Steve grabbed the wheelchair handles and began the depressing walk to the twin towers memorial.

When they got there Alfred was dead silent. He ghosted his hand over names carved in stone.

"This is my fault isn't it." Alfreds whispered.

Steve was shocked. "What Alfred! Of course it's not."

"But this..if I had been here."

"Why are you saying that?" Steve asked.

"Saying What?"

"Saying it's your fault? As if you're responsible for the whole country!" Steve pleaded.

He didn't know why Alfred started crying. Not knowing what to do. Steve wheeled them away from the memorial.

"Kid please tell me what's wrong?" Steve asked as Alfred allowed himself to be hugged.

"You won't understand. I am supposed to be responsible." Alfreds cried into Steve's shoulder. It took ten minutes for Alfred to get back to composure.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

Steve sighed not wanting to pester the kid with questions. "Hey its fine seeing things like that are hard."

And they rolled on back to Alfred quietly stopping them in front of foreclosed businesses and apartments.

"Hey Alfred? You want a hot dog."

Alfred murmured yes. Together they ate on the way back to the tower.

——-

Steve was tired but Alfred was evidently more tired and fell asleep as soon as he was helped back into the medical bed. Looking up Steve saw Natasha standing in the doorway unusually twitchy and nervous looking.

"Nat?"

"We found them. We found his family. Come on Tony is gonna call them."


	9. Found (03-06 14:26:57)

Preparing to call Alfred's family was stressful especially with Steve's nonstop questioning about how he found them.

"Ugh okay okay I was able to track the family names we had and then found a census record of a man named Arthur Kirkland who evidently has a son named Matthew and he filed a missing persons report Eleven years ago for an Alfred Jones. I was able to find the home phone number through Jarvises tracking system. Are you happy now? let me call them!" Tony finished his frustrated explanation.

Steve blinked a bit taken back by Tony's unusually emotional tone.

"Tony you ok?" Steve interjected,

Tony sighed, "Yeah just I'm running on like no sleep and for some reason I feel like Alfred might not like us calling his family without him knowing."

"We have to know what is going on. His family needs to know he is okay." Bruce piped up.

"I know..." Tony rubbed his cheek. "Okay I dialing the number."

Rinnggg ringgg rinnng

Click

"Ello. You have reached the Kirkland residence." A British voice crackled over the phone.

"Hello My name is Tony Stark. I am looking for an Arthur Kirkland?" Tony said onto the speaker.

"Ah this is him. What can I help you with Mr. Stark?" Arthur asked.

"Well. You may want to sit down for this Mr. Kirkland."

"Ah just call me Arthur everyone does. I actually am sitting already for a cup of tea. Now what is this all about?"

Tony swallowed, "Mr Kir..Arthur. Eleven years ago you filed a missing persons report for a certain Alfred Jones?"

The line was silent for a moment.

"Y..yes I did." Arthur answered.

"He is your son?" Tony pressed.

"Now How did you know that? I never put it on the report." Arthur's voice was tense.

"Mr. Kirkland. He has been found."

Silence.

More silence and then.

A crash of what Steve suspected was a tea cup sounded though the phone.

"Mr. Kirkland?" Tony attempted.

"You can't be..please tell me..I.. FRANCIS GET DOWN HERE NOW." Arthur shouted though the phone.

The line went quiet as Tony heard a French voice.

"Oh my goodness what is wrong. You nearly made me ruin the soufflé I was making." The man Tony assumes to be Francis said.

"They...these people on the phone. They know where Alfred is." Arthur seemed absolutely hysterical.

"Calm down. Arthur let me speak to them." There was a shuffling. And then.

"Hello this is Francis Bonnefoy. This better not be a prank call. If it is I swear I am calling the police and."

"It not a prank. My name is Tony. I am with the Avengers and we have Alfred in our custody." Tony stated.

"I..is he.All right?" Francis asked.

"We can discuss that when you get here. Let me know your location and I can send a Quin jet to pick you up and take you to New York." Tony felt the nervous energy almost tangible through the phone.

"Oui of course. The address is 687Barrier Street London, England..he is alive?"

"Yes, Mr. Bonnefoy he is alive." Tony answsered

"I..thank you." Click.

**_Hey yes been gone a while. sry. I am becoming super slow with writing all this but I haven't given up on any of my stories I promise3 _**


	10. Memory

He was afraid.

Leaning against the leather seats next to Francis and Matthew he could feel the pounding in his chest. This just couldn't be real.

"It will be alright Angleterre." Francis whispered.

"You don't know that." England crossed his arms. "We haven't seen him in Eleven years. We don't know..we just don't know." Next to France, Matthew just nodded.

"We are about to find out." He said.

Arthur sighed and looked out the window. So long so long they had thought he had died. They had looked. He remembered the day he realized Alfred was missing. It had been through a fateful call from a certain president.

———-

"Mr. President why are you calling me?" Arthur was tired and had already spent an entire day dealing with parliament he really didn't want to mess with Alfred's mess of a government.

"Is Alfred there?" Now that was different, the president never would use Alfred's human name when speaking with another nation. It was just rude.

"No. I haven't seen him in quite while. He even missed our monthly tea. Not that I am complaining mind you.."

"He gone just gone." The president seemed panicked.

"Don't worry he does this all the time don't you remember when he left to go to Woodstock with out telling anyone. Wait you weren't president then oh well you know what I mean." England elaborated.

"Yes but sir he has been much more on track recently making weekly check ins and keeping his find my friends app on. My intelligence can't find his phone or any signal at all. I am worried very worried."

England put down the scone batter his was making. "Alright, if you are that worried, I will call around and see if anyone has seen him and let my intelligence know to keep a eye out." He tried to comfort the poor man.

———

He remembered how that conversation had exploded into the fact that no one he called had seen America and how his intelligence agency couldn't find a thing. He had to resorted to using the normal police services to look for Alfred. He asked the other nations to help. They couldn't find him either. He remembered when the family was together and everything broke down.

"We will find him." France had comforted.

England had agreed but then Matthew who had been sitting on the couch had just started crying.

"Canada...it will be alright. It alright we will find him." France had hugged the boy. "We will."

Arthur joined that hug to help and to simply feel safe with the only family his had ever really known.

The situation became to terrifying that it all came to a world meeting to try and find Alfred. But it didn't work there was nothing just nothing to find.

——————

Arthur looked over at Francis and Matthew. After a year they had decided to move back into one house afraid that they would lose another family member. After two, Matthew had to started having nightmares about Alfred being killed or worse just disappearing. Francis had made Matthew go to therapy. And after Arthur admitted that he had been having issues as well, Francis made them all go to therapy. It was quite good for them but it didn't make the haunting feeling that they would never see Alfred again go away. After three years they had run out of options to look for nations to ask. And the waiting and pain had just continued. Until, the president had called with news. They had found Alfred's glasses. Texas, broken with dried blood, in the middle of an New York ally. At first this had re-invigorated the search but eventually, it was decided that Alfred was gone for good. When President told Arthur about Alfred's newly minted deceased status, Arthur had cried.

—————

The jolt of the jet hitting the ground broke England out of his thoughts. As he looked he noticed they had not landed in an airport but on what seem to be a landing pad on the top of a Skyscraper.

"Oh earth and heaven." He cried.

"It's just a bit high." Francis grabbed his hand to stop England from hugging the jet's wall.

Allowing himself to be lead inside away from the terrifying thought of the jet falling of a skyscraper. Canada followed closely.

"Hello welcome to Stark tower everyone." Tony Stark beamed from ear to ear. "Come right this way and we shall basically debrief you on everything."

"I just want to know where my son is." Arthur interrupted.

"Well first we need some time to explain some things." Natasha entered " Natasha Romanoff." She said introducing herself. "Please sit down gentlemen."

After they had done so Steve began.

"Okay so I am Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. We found Alfred in a hydra base in the middle of Siberia. He was extremely malnourished and to be honest his condition right now is only a little bit better. He definitely hungry but...well he had a couple pass outs from him..we don't know if its a physical or mental reaction to stress. It's probably both. The thing is though. We have questions big questions about him. Like for some reason he can't die." Steve breathed in a little quickly. "Hydra didn't make him like that. They seemed to be trying to find out why as well. We want to respect your family's privacy but this might be important to the rest of the world so can you tell us how him not dying is even possible?" Steve finished. They had taken a big risk in just putting all their cards on the table but for some reason he felt that these people were trustworthy.

It took a moment for anyone to speak up.

"First, I want to see him. Second, if he wants to tell you that's his business not ours. You are his not ours. But right now I just want to see my brother gosh darn it." Canada was surprisingly the first one to speak. England was grateful for it he was just getting over the idea the Alfred had been held by Hydra all this time.

"Of course you all can see him. But from what I just heard you mean Alfred knows all the answers about his inability to die?" Natasha jumped in.

"Oui he knows and so do we, but as dear Matthieu just said it's up to him to tell you." Francis wrapped an arm around Matthew.

Tony crossed his arms impatiently. "Fine so can we get this family reunion on the road." He yawned.

After Steve nodded, Clint opened the door and led everyone out.


	11. Reunited

The hallways of stark tower were bright. Annoyingly so. Arthur had to squint as he fallowed the avengers toward what he hoped was a safe Alfred.

"Alright this is his room. Please be as quiet as possible he hasn't had the best response to loud noises in the last few days." Bruce said as he opened the door.

England, France and Canada looked across the room.

And there he was.

Sitting up in the bed holding a spoon of jello staring at them in shock. Alfred. His hair was longer than England had ever seen it and his eyes were certainly more haunted but he was there alive all the same. Arthur couldn't breathe for a moment as he felt Francis step forward.

"Alfred.?" The Frenchman asked gently. Then all hell broke loose.

Alfred scrabbled out of the bed dropping the jello cup which landed on the floor with a plop. He didn't take Bruce's steadying arm before he tried to run toward the three nations. Only he was tangled by sheets and began to fall over before he reached them. Arthur dived forward on pure instinct and caught the flailing nation.

"Alfred..Alfred." He muttered over and over. The aforementioned Alfred was shaking so much that Arthur feared he was having a seizure.

"Iggy!" Alfred burrowed into Arthur's chest the same way he did when he was just a colony.

Arthur cradled him the same way as Francis and Matthew encircled them.

"It's alright lad..you are all right." Arthur soothed as he noticed Alfred sobbing into his shoulder.

"I...they...sorry..sorry..sorry." Alfred kept saying again and again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for.." France told him as he stroked Alfred's hair gently.

"That's right nothing at all." Arthur added.

Matthew was gripping Alfred's hand afraid to let go. After a while of Alfred freaking out and crying he stopped suddenly and his eyes glazed over strangely.

"What happening?" Arthur panicked.

"It's okay." Bruce had entered back into Dr. Banner mode. "This has happened before. He loses lucidity for a bit when ever he gets to emotional. We think it's some kind of side effect from the drugs they had him on. Steve help me get him back in to bed." He said.

Steve knelt down, with the three nations refusing to let go, helped them lift Alfred back up into the medical bed. Alfred was looking at the ceiling with a delirious expression on his face.

"What is he seeing?" Matthew wondered aloud. He still hadn't let go of his brother's hand.

"We don't know." Natusha answered. "But it is more peaceful than the last time this happened".

Arthur nodded understanding.

Natasha gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Come on everyone. Let's give them some space." The Avengers slowly filed out except for Steve. Steve walked up to the newly reunited family.

"He is important. Somehow He is important to this country isn't he?" Steve asked.

Arthur looked up at the Captain surprised. "How do you think that Mr. Rogers?"

"A few days ago...he wanted to go outside. He said he had to know what to world looked like. We saw a lot but for some reason he felt responsible for all the bad things that happened in this city. Like he..he he was supposed stop it all somehow. Now I have seen soldiers think like that but this..this was different...it was like he was devastated for things he had never even known what happened." He said slowly looking down at Alfred who had by now fallen back asleep. "There are other things too...like everyone here feels weirdly overprotective of the kid and he like cried over the fact my uniform was based on the American flag.?" He finished.

"Ah I see." Arthur said as he brushed Alfred's hair out of his eyes. "I cannot tell you why he is important but I will say that he is. He is the most important person in this country and your protective feelings are more than valuable. You need to make sure that he never gets taken again and this is not just the worry of me as his father. It is your duty Mr. Rogers and if you want to earn wearing that uniform you better fulfill it." Arthur said firmly.

Steve was a bit taken aback but as he met Arthur's eyes he knew that man was serious. "Yes sir." Was all he could find to say before he left the room with a intense feeling of responsibility in his chest.

Arthur sighed as he let Francis pulled up two chairs in the corner to sit next to Alfred's bed. They watched as Matthew went from hold his bother hand to his chest to climbing into the medical bed next to him.

"Matthieu are you alright?" Francis asked

Canada put his head on Alfred chest listening to his heart beat. "He's alive. Papa. He's alive." He said quietly.

_My sentiments exactly_. England thought as he watched the two boys. _He is alive_


End file.
